They Changed the Future
by world peace
Summary: A sequal written by the very talented PrettyFanGirl, to my story 'Change the Past'.


"They changed the Future" By PrettyFanGirl", sequel to 'They Change the Paste' by the lovely and talented World Peace.

Disclaimer: This is a sequel from Change the Past, by WorldPeace, I, PrettyFanGirl, am just writing a little something to quench the thirst of more. I don't own anything, the idea, goes to WP, and the bigger idea goes to J.K. Rowling!

_But one thing was for sure, they now had a bright future._

But there was still the prospect of how they were to _get_ that bright future.

"So…what now?" Sirius asked, bringing Lily out of her own little world. She had been staring at her son for the past few minutes, trying to think of the future.

"Well, let's review what Potter Jr. and his friends told us, eh?" Moody growled. "Voldemort's after you two," he said, looking at Lily and James, "and your son?"

"Yeah, and Peter betrayed James and I," Lily said, looking convinced.

"I'm still not completely sure about that." Sirius said, growling ever so slightly.

"I didn't want to tell you this, but I've never really trusted Peter." Said Lily. Most people looked at her amazed.

"You've never told me that!" James said looking betrayed.

"The only reason he was your friend was because he hero worshiped you guys." Said Lily, seeing their looks, she added, "you must have seen his shifty look. And besides, he isn't here. Why is that again?"

James gulped, as did Sirius, and Remus looked thoughtful.

"Me being a were-wolf, I don't really have a right to say it, but you know what Peter is." While most of the Order looked around in confusion, the Marauders shared a look that clearly stated that they now had a different idea about Peter.

The rest of the meeting was spent discussing what they should do. It was decided that Moody, James, Remus, Sirius, and Frank would go to Peter's house and see if they could find a Dark Mark on him. If they did, he would be arrested, if they didn't, they'd further decide what to do.

They crept over to the little cottage an hour later, and barely five minutes later, Peter Pettigrew was arrested for association and participation in Death eater activities. He very well couldn't be charged with crimes that he committed in the future.

The next morning, James expected an article about his former friend, so he didn't even look at the front page, instead, threw the paper away. Lily looked up from the spoon she was feeding Harry with to see James moodily glaring at his cup of coffee.

She sighed and reached across the table to grab her husband's hand, and gave him a sympathetic look. James jumped, but gave his wife a weak smile before going back to staring at his coffee.

"There's no way you could have known, honey." Lily whispered.

James sighed, "What kind of a friend am I? Not knowing one of my closest mates was a Death-Eater! How long do you think he was one?"

"Just be glad that this time he was caught before he could do any damage. From what Harry said, taking this precaution will save hundreds of lives."

When James still looked unconvinced, she realized that something else was bothering him, and rubbed his hand gently until he told her what it was.

"What kind of a husband and father am I, Lils? I put both of our trust into someone who can't be trusted! If it wasn't for Harry, we would have both died, and Harry wouldn't have grown up without parents! If one tiny mistake could ruin so many lives, then how many other horrible mistakes am I going to have?!"

He jumped up from his chair and walked out of the room. Lily's mouth had dropped at the beginning of James' speech, and tears had formed at the end. She gave Li'l Harry an encouraging smile, for he looked disturbed at his father's outburst, and left after her husband.

He was standing at the window, looking out on the yard. Lily crossed the room in a few strides, was at his side in a moment, and whispering, "I know you're a wonderful husband, James…"

"Ooooooh, Little Wonderful Beautiful Awesome Perfect Godson Harry!" Sirius shouted in the house, walking into the kitchen. He saw Harry sitting alone, but happily munching his food. "Hey little tyke, where's your mummy and daddy? Snogging somewhere no doubt!"

Right on cue, Lily and James came skidding into the room, wands drawn, seeing Sirius, though, they put them away.

"Sirius, mate, what are you doing here?" James asked, whipping his mouth.

Sirius sniggered then said, "I just came down here to say hi to my favorite little godson!" He raced over to the highchair. Harry gave a loud screech and waved his hands to his godfather. Sirius picked him up and swung him around a few times, ignoring Lily's "Be careful, Sirius!"

Sirius kissed his godson's forehead three times, and then sat down with him on his knee. Harry looked very interested in to why he was acting so odd.

Sirius then turned to Lily and James, who were both watching him weirdly. This made Sirius's grin lengthen. "What? Can't a godfather love his wonderful Dark Defeating godson without the weird looks?"

The parents of the 'Dark Defeater' exchanged looks. "What do you mean, Sirius?" James finally asked. As an answer, Sirius tossed the morning's edition of the Daily Prophet at them.

They gasped at the title: "DARK LORD DEFEATED; WIZARDING WORLD REJOICES". Then read the more confusing article that covered the front page. The entire paper seemed to be devoted to Lord Voldemort and his downfall, which, amazingly as it sounded, no one really knew anything about. That's why it was so big news, Voldemort's body had been found by the Ministry after a huge magical explosion. Ministry officials came to the scene to find his body dead, and, after careful evidence, it was decided he was gone completely.

At the moment Lily finished the article and James was one sentence away, Remus came scurrying through the door. He grabbed Harry from Sirius and began playing with him like Sirius had done.

Sirius yelled, "Hey, get your own godson!" but Remus ignored him.

James was rather lost by this point. Lily seemed deep in thought.

"You don't know what this means, do you?" Remus asked. James shook his head, but Lily suddenly gave a gasp and looked at her son.

"Harry—the 18-year-old from last night—he, he did this didn't he?" Lily looked amazed. Remus nodded as James' jaw dropped.

"That's what I figured Lils. I think he figured out that if he wanted his future to be Voldemort-free, he would have to kill him now…"

The three adults then turned to look at the children, who were making a lot of noise—or rather, Harry, the mature one, and Sirius, who was cooing, "…yes you are! Yes you are! And your goddaddy's gonna get you some presents for being so Dangerous! Yes he is! Yes he is! What?" he added, seeing the looks he was getting.

James lightly walked over and took Harry from Sirius, who looked extremely put-out. That night, there were probably hundreds of parties, one of them hosted by James and Lily. While they knew their son was involved, just not how much, they still wanted to celebrate his achievement, even though it was a very small party that consisted of them, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, and Neville.

Sirius kept his promise and bought Harry every toy the kid could dream of—and kid doesn't mean Harry.

The Death-eaters both that Harry had mentioned and suspected ones were caught over the next week, and the few that weren't, weren't heard from again.

James and Lily always remembered what Harry—the older one who came from a black hole—had done for them, especially on Halloween the next year. To be absolutely sure, they took a vacation to Salem, in America, so they wouldn't be around Britain during the time they were supposed to die.

There was just one problem.

Over the years, at different times, Harry would get sick, and there would be no cure, it would just go away. When Harry got his Hogwarts letter, his hand started to fade, like a ghost. Hi parents took him to Dumbledore, whom they had told about the incident with their older son.

Dumbledore thought that the alternate time streams were causing a paranormal molecular structure to happen, but that "it was nothing to worry about." He added under his breath, "For now."

So, Harry grew up happier, healthier, and just plain better. Even though he would've been spoiled if he'd been left alone with James and Sirius, Lily kept that from happening. Every single one of his birthdays he looked forward to and every Christmas he expected he'd get at least one present.

Harry and Ron were introduced shortly after the Order meeting, so they were great friends since before either could remember. Neville often joined them for play dates, but they weren't quite as close as the Dream Team(!).

The years passed, and, before long, Harry was arriving at Hogwarts, studying, learning, having to deal with normal teenage problems like homework and social lives.

The differences between the two Harry's in the different universes were alarming. On the one hand, the Harry that had been so beyond his years, dreamy only to those who didn't think he was a liar, cheater, insane psycho freak, or anything else, the boy-who-lived. On the other hand, the Harry that had grown up happy, with an environment of love, and always a handsome quidditch star, never the auror-in-training.

Today was the day that Dumbledore knew had to come at one point. Even though Harry's sufferings didn't usually amount to anything more serious than a concussion from a fall of a broomstick, there was a weird thing that happened with the sickness that Harry seemed to get every now and again. At one point, Harry had lost about ten degrees of solitude all over his body, so he looked like a ghost with pale cover-up on.

If things went on as they had done, Harry would fade into none-existence, as would the two universes. Dumbledore had come up with a plan many years ago, and the only way to save the world was for it to be done.

Harry would have to travel back in time, as the other Harry would have done and do the exact same thing. If he messed up, even by one word, then…well, he didn't want to think about it. He studied and recited the memories from the people there that day, and finally, it was time to leave with his best friends, Ron and Hermione.

Everyone who knew what was happening sat in one room, waiting, hoping. The trio had not yet returned, but hey, it was time travel.

Suddenly, a black hole appeared out of thin air, and three teens-at-heart tumbled onto the floor. Instantly, Lily, Molly and Ginny leapt up from their seats to hug them all in turn, while the others followed, letting out the breaths they hadn't realized they had been holding.

"Well, that's that taken care of. Who's up for a game of quidditch?" Harry asked the room, as he gave Ginny a second hug. The reactions of the different people were as much as suggested.

If there had been someone in the room at the time, that had known exactly what the two different-but-same boys had been like, they would have wondered more about the differences between them. James briefly wondered as he walked out the door why he remembered a memory of playing bubbles with his son that certainly wasn't his. Lily also wondered this, but a slightly different memory involving pumpkin pie all over the walls in the kitchen.

But the world was safe, the night was young, as was everyone, and they felt they didn't have to worry about anything, as there wasn't anything to worry about.

**A/N: This is a sequel from Change the Past, by WorldPeace, but written by PrettyFanGirl. Please check out stories from both, as they are both good authors!**


End file.
